The Clown Prince And The Master Of The Fist
by DJSLASH571
Summary: Akuma comes to Gotham in search of his son Ryu, however a new conflict arises as The Joker is not too pleased when he finds out about his former relationship with Harley. Set in my Stole You From Me universe.
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas present for an amazing friend, Merry Christmas hon :-) To the rest of you, enjoy the story!**

"But I miss you!" Harley cried into the phone.

"Mum...I've only been gone for four days" Ryu said slowly.

"It feels like four years!" Harley wined.

"Harley! Where did you put my flower?" The Joker shouted. Harley rolled her eyes after he asked for the fifth time.

"I have to go now sweetie, I'll talk to you later" The line went dead and Ryu lay back in his seat.

"At least you won't miss anything new" Ken said to him.

"Good point"he replied.

Harley was awoken by a repetitive hammering on the front door, she rubbed her eyes and shook The Joker awake.

"Puddin', someones at the door" Harley whispered.

"Then go answer it" he replied annoyed going back to sleep.

"But Mr. J!" Harley whined.

"It's properly just some guy selling bibles or something, go answer it yourself" The Joker moaned pulling his pillow over his head. Harley grunted angrily at how lazy he was. She put on her dressing gown and headed to the door, ready to punch the bible seller disturbing her beauty sleep. Harley held in a shriek as she saw her ex standing with his arms folded and hood up. He looked angry, and Harley felt slightly intimidated.

"Where is he Harley?!" he demanded.

"I-I don't know what you mean" Harley squeaked, panicking at the thought of her puddin' waking up.

"Ryu, Harley! Where is he?!" Gouki demanded again.

"I-"

"Harley! What's taking so long?!" The Joker shouted. Harley shrieked as she heard him leave the bedroom.

"Could you wait one moment?" Harley asked Gouki, forcing a smile and slamming the door closed. She turned and pressed her back to the apartment door as The Joker looked at her.

"Who was at the door?" The Joker asked.

"No one! No one at all! Just go back to bed!" Harley said quickly. The Jokers eyes narrowed as he stared at Harley.

"Harley...who is at the door?" Joker asked intensely. Harley slid down the door and forced a smile.

"Bible sellers?" The Joker shoved Harley out the way and opened the door to where Akuma still stood. The Joker studied him.

"What the hell do you want?!" he demanded. Akuma said nothing as he stared him down in return. Harley stepped between them.

"OK, um...well this is awkward" Harley began. "Uhh Gouki, this is my boyfriend Joker. And..." She hesitated as she thought if she was doing the right thing. "Mr. J. this is Gouki...my ex, and Ryu's father" The Jokers face became enraged, he shoved Harley away and got in Akuma's face.

"Do you think your some tough gut coming hear after putting your hands on my property you smug bastard? Do you even know who I am? I'm the most feared and dangerous man in this whole city!" Joker ranted. Akuma didn't look intimidated or impressed at all by him which enraged The Joker even more. Akuma looked down to Harley.

"Where is he?" he demanded a third time. The Joker threw a right hand at him, but Akuma easily caught it without looking at him. He put pressure on the grip which sent The Joker down to one knee.

"I don't know! I think he said he's in Japan, now let my puddin' go!" Harley screamed. Akuma grunted angrily at the thought of traveling for two weeks to find that he was going back to where he started. He released The Joker and walked away. The Joker immediately sprinted into the apartment and returned seconds later with a rocket launcher, he fired it at Akuma which he easily moved out the way. The rocket destroyed the opposite building, but Akuma continued to leave as normal.

"Does this guy even know who I am?" The Joker shouted confused. He ran up and tried to tackle Akuma but he easily and casually moved out of the way and watched as the Joker slid across the ground. He picked up The Joker, lifting him off his feet.

"Get lost you useless waste of space, you are no where near a worthy opponent!" Akuma growled.

"Don't compare me to Harley" The Joker shouted back. Akuma landed a hard right and threw him aside.

"Do not mock those who are stronger than you!" Akuma instructed. The Joker was able to make it to one knee before being seized by Batman.

"Your going back to Arkham Joker!" Batman commanded.

"What about him? He started it!" The Joker whined, pointing out to his left. Batman looked to see no one their, just the sight of the black night of Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

"That goddamn muscle head! Who does he think he is? Trying to ruin my image!" The Joker ranted pacing along the rec room of Arkham to his audience of fellow rouges.

"Aww, so sad!" Ivy mocked, loving every moment of the situation.

"I'll sue him for property damage! Then I'll rip his organs out one by one!" The Joker screamed.

"What exactly has he done for you to sue him for property damage?" Harvey asked.

"Have you been paying any attention here Harv? He's had his hands on my Harley!" Two-Face just stared at him.

"J...You can't sue him for property damage for touching a person" Harvey grunted.

"And how would you know Mr. Smarty Pants?!" The Joker demanded.

"Maybe because I'm a lawyer?" Harvey responded awkwardly.

"Yeah? Well...Shut up!" The Joker shouted, slightly embarrassed. He sat down in a high chair placed in a corner. "Oh what am I going to do?" The Joker moaned. Ivy turned on the TV, losing interest in the subject with The Jokers temper tantrum being over. The channel showed The Scarecrow fighting or at least trying to fight Batman on a helipad with a news helicopter surveying the scene.

"The Batman arrived at the scene in what seems to be a new Bat Plane design to combat the crazed man known as The Scarecrow-" The rouges couldn't finish the report as the high chair was thrown into the screen, shattering the set to pieces.

"Yes! Of course that's it! Oh Batsy your a life saver!" The Joker cheered. The rouges stared at him.

"And that made you destroy the TV why" Ivy asked, annoyed she hadn't been able to finish watching it.

"Me and good ol' Batsy are BNF's, he'll let me borrow his plane!" The Joker explained happily.

"BNF?" Harvey asked confused.

"Best Nemesis's Forever!" Joker explained proudly. The Joker power walked back to his cell to fetch his hidden explosives, whistling happily to himself along the way.

"I don't know where your hiding Joker, but you will tell me where you've planted the bombs" Batman said with force on the rooftop. Arkham had notified Batman of the Jokers escape and within just an hour The Joker placed out a threat that he had placed bombs in various medical centers in Gotham. Batman continued to search the rooftop but immediately spun around to the sound of the bat planes engines starting up. He ran up and climbed the vehicle structure and reached the closed cockpit.

"Get out right now Joker!" Batman shouted.

"I promise I'll return it, I just need to borrow it to go deal with some things!" Joker shouted through the glass. Batman punched the glass but the new plastic Fox had developed didn't even crack slightly. He jumped off as it took of and watched helplessly as The Joker flew away in it waving at him.

Akuma lit the last candle in his cave to begin his night training, he was interrupted however as a strong wind entered the cave followed by a loud sound of machinery. Akuma grunted angrily at the disturbance and wandered to the outside to see what was causing the interuption. The Joker stood impressively on the vehicle which looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Oh my big red haired friend, you didn't think I was just gonna let you leave did ya?" The Joker said evilly

"What do you want?" Akuma grunted, irritated the clown was still looking for his attention like a house pet.

"I'll just put like this, if you touch my property I break you to pieces, understand?" Akuma was embarresed that such as weak opponent was challenging him, especially a clown. "So put em' up!" The Joker laughed, doing a comical fighting stance. Akuma grunted angrily at how annoying he was but began charging a small amount of his energy. He decided he may as well use this as his night training. That's what The Joker was compared to him, a moving piece of training equipment. By the end of the night, The Joker would nothing more than just another name to add to the list if Akuma's conquered opponents.


	3. Chapter 3

Ryu scaled the mountain side with all the strength he could gather. He was going to find Akuma, and hopefully shed new light onto who he was. He had seen Batman's plane fly past which we thought was strange, making him wonder what exactly the Batman would want with him. He ignored the debate in his head and focused on the climbing which would take in to Akuma.

The Joker fell to the ground as if he just tripped over his own shoelaces. Akuma hadn't even moved from his spot through the ten minutes their battle had run. The Joker's battle plan was quite flawed, it was a bar brawl style which involved blindly charging over confidently into him. All it took for Akuma to dodge his attacks was to simply raise his arm to make the Joker miss and tap him on the head to make him fall over. The Joker stared angrily at him and brushed off his suit.

"You know your no fun at all!" The Joker whined like a small child. They both turned to their attention of a grunting which grew closer. A hand sporting a red glove appeared and grabbed onto the grass above. Ryu pulled himself up and stretched to relieve the stress on his body from the long and torturing climb. All three men stared at each other in silence for while they wondered who should make the first move.

"Well isn't this interesting?" The Joker spoke up. "The three most important men in Harley's life all here" They shared looks, wondering how they were going to handle this.

Harley twitched her thumbs nervously, she was scared for her puddin's safety. She had tried to tell him Gouki would crush him again but he wouldn't listen, which is why he had left her when he escaped from Arkham. She and Batman had been arguing the whole way, he had been angry because he was having to use an older model of the Bat Plane which wasn't exactly in the best shape.

"Now remember, you stay here and I handle the situation." Batman explained to her again. Harley crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. There was no way in hell that was happening.

"Look pal! I'm Harley's boyfriend here, so I'm the father figure right now!" Joker shouted. Akuma just stared int his eyes.

"I've told you not to mock those stronger than you, now get lost weakling!" Akuma grunted. He turned to Ryu to begin a rant but The Joker stepped in front of him.

"Oh you want the kid? Well your not getting him while I'm around!" Joker enforced. Akuma looked at him annoyed that he wasn't going away.

"Fine! A fight to the death, winner takes the cub!" Akuma challenged.

"Sounds good!" Joker replied, taking his jacket off.

"You can't wager me!" Ryu protested.

"Sit down boy!" Akuma shouted at him.

"Okay" Ryu said, backing away slowly. Ryu watched as the two got ready to begin, and he already knew The Joker was making the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

Akuma wasn't playing around this time, he wanted The Joker out of the way. He came at him with full force with a collection of right and left hooks. This sent The Joker to the ground and Akuma grunted angrily at his weakness.

"Now get lost!" Akuma shouted to him. Akuma turned his back to the weak opponent and The Joker got up immediately and dived on his back and wrapping a sleeper hold on him Akuma growled in annoyance and slammed him on the ground. He followed up the counterattack with a hard stomp to his chest. Akuma picked The Joker up with one hand with his beast like strength and tossed him to the side to leave only he and Ryu standing.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Ryu demanded. Akuma just stared at him, he was about to answer his question but he was interrupted by The Joker.

"Whoa, Whoa wait a minute, you seriously don't know who this guy is?" Joker asked, sounding excited.

"I know his name, his fighting style and the power he posses. I don't know anything else so that's why I'm here." Ryu responded. The Joker then smiled as he realized the weapon of information he now possessed to beat Akuma.

"Well I've got some great stories for you ki-" He was cut off as he was tackled by Harley, sending them both tumbling into the small field below. Harley had The Joker in a headlock as they struggled with each other.

"No! I won't let you destroy all my hard work!" Harley shouted.

"I don't care what you want!" The Joker shouted back. "I'm not letting that asshole go around thinking he's better than me!"

"Why? I love you Mr. J and that's all that should matter!" Harley responded.

"That doesn't matter! You just don't understand!" Joker whined. Batman stood in between Ryu and Akuma with his hands on his knees, gasping of air. He was the world's greatest detective and he still didn't understand how Harley could climb a mountain that fast, it seemed inhuman. Batman sighed as he heard Harley and The Joker arguing and slowly walked in their direction to settle the conflict, leaving Akuma and Ryu alone. Akuma watched the clowns strugle and shook his head.

"Pitiful" he grunted, looking down at what used to be what was his future to him. He turned to meet the stare of Ryu."You still haven't embraced the power of a true fighter, your style lacks discipline!" he snapped.

"My style has perfect discipline, it brings true strength from the focus of the mind, body and spirit. Only a coward would use a destructive power to become strong."

"Foolish child! I have become the strongest fighter of our arts history by conquering the weaknesses of humanity!" Akuma ranted. Ryu just stared at him, not looking impressed.

"You haven't conquered your humanity, you've thrown it away." Ryu responded calmly. Akuma was enraged by his insults to his choices.

"You ignorant child! I will show you the flaws of your style!" Ryu didn't respond as he got into position. Ryu ducked a right hook and combat rolled to the side. Ryu charged at him and speared him. It didn't have the impact he was hoping for however, as he Akuma locked a front headlock onto him to stop Ryu from moving him back any further. Ryu escaped and pulled Akuma into a front headlock of his own. Akuma immediately catapulted Ryu forward into the air, Ryu landed on his feet and took a moment to think of a new attack technique. He had been surprised with the counter by Akuma, he had no idea he was that strong. Ryu threw a combination of attacks towards him but Akuma evaded every one of them. Akuma then landed a hard Palm strike knocking Ryu back. Ryu lay on the grass rubbing his eyes trying to think of a new approach but he knew it was pointless. He knew nothing about his moves, his strength or his style. He had no chance of winning.

"You are still just a cub Ryu! Come back when you have more training!" Akuma walked off into the dark shadows of the forest, leaving Ryu alone. He stood up and analyzed where Akuma had wandered off into but saw nothing. Batman struggled to drag the clown couple as they tried to attack each other while still handcuffed. Ryu took his attention away from where Akuma had gone and walked towards the trio. He picked up his mother to relive the stress in Batman's body so he could deal with The Joker. Harley tucked into him comfortably like a kitten and The Joker became silent as Batman dragged him along the ground.

"Your strangely quiet Joker" Batman stated.

"I don't want to talk about it" Joker muttered. Batman tossed The Joker into the Bat Plane like luggage and The Joker shouted in pain. "Jesus Christ Batsy! Are you trying to paralyze me?" He demanded. Ryu let Harley down as Batman took her from him placing her in the front passenger seat.

"Do you need a ride?" Batman asked Ryu.

"No, me and Ken are just going to stay here until we have to go to the next show." he replied, waving him off. Batman nodded and climbed into the Bat Plane. Ryu watched them fly off and returned to the dojo. He took one last look at the forest, but Akuma was no where to be found.


	5. Epilouge

Akuma walked across the scattered bodies of female ninjas. He had no idea why they attacked him, or why they thought either one of them would be strong enough to defeat him. All the ninja's had a tattoo that looked like an emblem or logo. Akuma turned to the groups leader who was trying to get up using the cave wall as a tool to lean on. He could easily tell she was the groups leader because of her different attire. She wore a black leather coat and pant, along with black studded boots. He grabbed her with one arm and pulled her up off her feet.

"Why have you come?" he asked dryly, not looking at her.

"I will never betray my father!" she shouted. Akuma slammed her against the cave wall, getting close to her.

"I will make sure your parents don't even recognize your corpse if you do not tell me!" he growled. She wrapped her legs around his arm and pushed herself off the cave wall in an attempt to get him into an armbar. Akuma demonstrated his beast like strength once again by picking her up and slamming her on the ground. The impact made her lose her grip, but she immediately recovered and rolled to the right. She ran at him with a flying kick but Akuma caught her by her ankle with his right hand, holding her over the cliffs edge. She screamed as he let her go and immediately caught her ankle again.

"Now you will tell me what I want to know or I won't catch you again!" he threatened. Talia had met some of the world's most feared individuals, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Batman and her once nearly being forced to marry the mercenary Bane by her father. She wasn't scared of anyone or anything in her life. But she was terrified of Akuma. Her father and her love quickly flashed through her mind, making her make a quick decision.

"Okay! Okay!" She panted in both panic and fear. "My sister and I were sent on a mission by my father to eliminate those close to Harleen Quinzel." Akuma pulled her up to where she was forced to look into his eyes.

"What about Ryu?" he growled.

"My sister was sent after him" she squeaked, her voice breaking in absolute fear. He glared into he terrified eyes and threw her to the side. Talia immediately crawled away and sprinted as fast as she could back to her transport. Akuma was going to have to go back to Gotham once more, he couldn't let this man ruin everything he had worked towards. He jumped off the cliff landing perfectly on the ground. He walked through the dark forest, placing his hood up as he began his journey.


End file.
